Tsuna in Wonderland
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: One day a curious Tsuna followed a certain rabbit hitman down a rabbit-hole and into the mysetrious and marvelous Wonderland. R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

Tony: ok guy I think it's time the Ripper takes over Tsuna in wonderland I've noticed that A LOT of the Tsuna's in wonderlands are yaois and a half and I'm fine with that but seriously if I want to read a normal Tsuna in wonderland I want to read a godforsaken Alice in wonderland so sorry for the Long rant but here you go and read and by the way some Khr may not make it in like Levi or maybe Xanxus, since I'm trying not to get killed by Hibari fangirls I will see if I can squeeze him in there somewhere oh and My Oc's will also have parts, Now enough of my rant and enjoy the show

Honduras: He owns nothing but this messed up fanfic,l trust me if he own'd KHR the most popular pairing would be DinoxTsuna or ChromexMukuro

Tony: Let's-a-go!

~~~~~Namimori~~~~~~~

Tsuna was lazing around in the yard watching Nana hang up clothes, with I-Pin and Futa, seeing as Lambo was sound asleep, He was wondering where Reborn had run of to. Suddely he saw Reborn who smirked at Tsuna and a gleam hit his eye. Then rabbit ears appeared on Reborn's head and through his fedora, and Leon turned to a watch, Reborn looked at it and said" I'm late, I'm late" and he ran off.

Tsuna was astounded at the speed Reborn ran at, Tsuna followed Reborn until he disappeared by a bush in the park. Tsuna crawled behind him and saw a tail appear from Reborn's pants and Reborn jumped into a rabbit hole, Tsuna looked into the hole nothing but darkness then some of the ground gave in and Tsuna fell in.

Tsuna was falling looking around the dirt started to change it now grew into cupboards, and tables. Tsuna took a box labeled "Takoyaki" to his disappointment it was empty he put it back in a cupboard he wonder when he was going to land. "Oh Natsu will miss me I've left my ring at home all I have left if my Sky ring, I wonder how many miles I've gone, I should by the Earth's core by now."

THUD "OW!" Tsuna fell in a pile of dry leaves and twigs, Tsuna sat up rubbing his head, and he still saw Reborn heading down the hall. Tsuna hurried and picked himself up and chased after the Arcobaleno who turned down a hall and disappeared. Tsuna sighed and walked to an elegant table nothing on the table except a small gold key; Tsuna picked it up and tried it on all the doors. All those tried were in vain, he was about to give up until he saw a small door and the key fit Tsuna opened the door. It opened to a lovely garden, Tsuna stared in amazement. "What an amazing garden, I'd rather be there than here but I'd be lucky if I could even fit my head it."

He sighed and walked back to where the table was. On the table was a bottle that had a tag the read "DRINK ME" Tsuna gave a worried looked and searched the little blue bottle for a poison sign. He didn't find one and drank the liquid (and he liked the flavor it tasted of tuna, pineapple, octopus, roast beef, sushi, herbs, and roasted bird.) "Whoa! What a strong tonic that is" Tsuna had not realized he was no more than two apples tall (two very small apples mind you.) "Oh cool I'm just the right size for the door."

Tsuna ran to the door, only to find it locked. "WHAT? Where's … where is the key?" Tsuna looked up at the table and saw that the key was on the table. Tsuna tried climbing up the table, with no avail. Tsuna sighed and sat "Great now I can't do a thing." Tsuna sighed and looked up at the table. Then saw that a small glass box was sitting in from of him. He tried opening it, again with no avail. Tsuna then saw word engraving them on the box "I'm a bit hungry kind fellow, mind you I desire food, a delightfully warm food, piping hot." Tsuna huh'd and sighed he had no food with him, and then he noticed his ring. "I wonder if flames would work." He said and lit his ring he injected sky flames into the box and it opened, a small cake sat there on it in orange frosting; it said "EAT ME." Tsuna did not care anymore and decide to eat the cake. Once finished he began to grow.

And grow

…

And grow

...

And grow

…

And grow some more.

X~O~X End X~O~X

Tony: there we go the first chapter of Tsuna in wonderland  
>Rosso: we really need your help<p>

Acerbus: we need to come up with characters for

The Queen

The Duchess's cook

And Bill Mcgill

Sadao: That's all we need now feedback is much appreciated alongside CONSTRUCTIVE CRISTISM

Tony: and we are sorry fangirls there will be no yaoi here since all the other Tsuna's in wonderland have far too much yaoi were try to keep this low-key I mean yaoi-less but don't worry I have a HibarixYamamoto fic lying around in my room that I'm going to post up soon so wait for That ok now bye~

LE FIN~~~~


	2. A Sea of Tears and A Jolly Caucus Race

Tony: hey guys he- oh I can't do this

Rosso: Mr Ripper over here is kind of depressesd

Acerbus: well he is Bi-polar

Sadao: Can we move on yet?

Acerbus: once again if you're reading "cold Ice Shining moon and freezing snow" fanfic (also made by pocketwatch ripper) please review and vote in our poll it would mean a lot to us.

Tony: just read the damned story already

Rosso: we don't nor will ever own Katekyo hitman reborn or Alice in wonderland blah blah

X~X~X the Pools of Tears and a Jolly Caucus race X~X~X

After Tsuna was well finished with the cake he began to grow, he grew until his head bumped the ceiling. "God, this is getting weirder and weirder" Tsuna tried to move but his head hit the ceiling again and dust flew into his eyes "ow, my eyes." Tsuna said rubbing his eyes, tears forming in his eyes from the dust. After the dust fell out of Tsuna eyes he noticed a fan lying on the floor, he decided to fan himself with it. "This is getting weirder and weirder" before Tsuna realized he has shrunk a lot, he stop just in time. "Great I'm the size of a peanut again." He said irritated before he was up to his chin in salty water. "What the-"he said before slipping further into the water and eventually struggling to swim, and drowning.

Tsuna woke up on the shore with a bunch of other animals, parrots, geese, mice, and a bunch of other animals. "How shall we get dry?" Asked a peacock "I haven't the slightest way how to" replied the parrot "I know" exclaimed a Dodo. "We shall have a Caucus race!" "What's a caucus race?" Tsuna asked the dodo looked at Tsuna with amazement. "The best way to explain it is to do it!" the dodo exclaimed. First the bird marked a circle in the ground and all the animals lined all around it and started whenever they liked. In about a half hour they were all dry.

"Stop" the Dodo ordered and they all stopped "the race is over!" the crazed bird said "rejoice as you have all won!" it said "as we also receive prizes" a couple of voices said "why of course" the Dodo said "he shall give the prizes." It pointed at Tsuna, Tsuna quickly reached into his pocket feeling a box (that was still dry) and took it out, it was a medium sized box, he had remember that Basil stopped by earlier to say "Hi" and gave Tsuna a box of Italian chocolates, luckily there was just enough for everyone. "But of course he must have a prize as well" A parrot said "ah yes he must have a prize as well, what else have you in your pocket?" The Dodo asked Tsuna stuck his hand in his pocket "only a button" The Dodo took it and presented the button "we ask you to accept this elegant thimble." It said Tsuna decided not to argue with the bird as it might upset them. Tsuna just took the button and quickly put it back into his pocket

Then the pitter-patter of soft feet went by and Tsuna saw the bunny-Reborn again running by again "the Duchess the Duchess I forgot about the Duchess" he said racing in a direction Tsuna quickly thank all the animals for a wonderful time and took off after Reborn again. Reborn kept running "good grief, I've seen to have lost my fan and gloves." He said, Tsuna caught up to Reborn and was out of breath "R-Reborn!" he said. Reborn turned to him "Anetta, what are you doing here? Run home this instant and fetch me a pair of gloves and a fan." He said Tsuna quickly turned and rushed in the direction reborn pointed to.

~~~~~~~~~End chapter~

Rosso: done

Tony: I'm starting to think of quitting fanfiction

Acerbus: why ever so?

Tony: dunno I keep thinking my stories aren't that good

Sadao: well no DUH! You have horrible grammar, your stories are third-rate, nobody reviews them, you're lucky if you get at least 5 hits or visitors after chapter 1 of ANY of your stories … shall I continue?

Rosso: keep going and you're gonna be in a block of ice, Demonio.

Sadao: You can kill me if you want (providing you CAN) but I'm not going to lie to him.

Acerbus: at least there's a vote for me in the poll

Rosso: let just get this ordeal doen with OK? See your guys later, providing our bi-polar creator here doesn't quit


	3. In The house of an Acrobaleno

Tony: just read the story since I'm too lazy to make an Author's Note.

~x~X~X

Tsuna ran as fast as his feet could carry him,

"Reborn mistook me for a housemaid," Tsuna said confused until he hit a door, on it scratched on the wood was two words that read "Arcobaleno Reborn" Tsuna hurried inside, the place was, surprising neat, even the guns placed in a few boxes were nicely placed. Tsuna ran upstairs hoping to find the gloves and fan reborn asked him to find them, it was a reflex now to obey Reborn's orders.

Upstairs was very neat and tidy as well, there were two boxes one labeled "Fans" another labeled "Gloves" Tsuna took a pair of gloves and a fan and hurried, but he caught something with his eye, a small bottle. Tsuna walked up to it

"Nobody's around a small sip won't kill me" and Tsuna drank down the liquid, it made Tsuna slightly woozy, then Tsuna grew again and grew more, now his head cracked the ceiling, and his body took up half the room. "Good grief, I'm being stretched and shrunk roaming around here, I almost wished I hadn't fall down that stupid hole in the first place!" Tsuna said trying to adjust and get in a more comfortable position. Then Reborn's voice sounded through the clean halls.

"Anetta, Anetta! Where are those gloves?" Reborn said in an almost loud voice, Tsuna got scared and trembled until the house shook, knocking over multiple knick-knacks. Tsuna was scared of Reborn from the start and now that the room was in ruin he got pale at the mere thought of punishment, even if he was 100 times larger than him. Reborn attempted to open the door but Tsuna's elbow was pressed to it so Reborn could not open it.

"Hmph well then I'll go through the window!" Reborn said annoyed, then Tsuna heard feet by the windowsill Tsuna shifted trying to move a bit more, but he only succeeded in pushing his arm out the window making reborn fall out and crash onto a cellar door.

"Fon! Fon! Where have you gone?" Reborn's voice called out.

"I'm over here, picking some tea leaves." A voice (presumely Fon's) said.

"Picking tea leaves, picking tea leaves, Get over here and help me!" Reborn said angrily. There were more sounds of broken wood and then Reborn said "Now tell me Fon what is that?"

"Why, it's an arm, sir." Fon said blankly

"I know it's an arm but who has ever seen on THAT large?" Reborn snapped

"I don't know sir but a creature that large cannot be removed easily, it can either be shrunk or grown." Fon said calmly

"I say we shrink it." Reborn said, Fon sighed

"I wish we could be we ran out of 3rd Alice's clover leaves" Fon said sadly, Reborn sighed

"Then we must grow it." Reborn said

"Don't call me an it!" Tsuna snapped and attempted a snatch again and small sigh and gasp were heard. Reborn looked at Fon and Fon nodded he walked over to the place where he was picking tea leaves, kneeled and picked some leave from a row of leave named 2nd Alice's music leaves. The leaves looked suspiciously like musical notes; Fon picked a few and fastened them to a short stick from the same garden labeled Blond spice. Fon jumped up to the window and barely saw through a cracked in the windowsill he threw the stick in it and it landed square in Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna swallowed the leaves and stick without realizing it, he soon grew again. By the time he stopped the house was in shambles, pieces lay all over, the roof served as a small hat and Fon and Reborn looked like mere ant. Tsuna got dizzy as a few birds circled his head. These birds looked suspiciously familiar. One had very awkward eyes, one larger than the other; another had messy red hair and appeared as if it could use a shave, and the third looked more like a parakeet with a green Mohawk. Tsuna swatted them away, some feathers flying around him, causing him to shrink, before anything else he ran away from the house, shrinking more and more. When he stopped he was no more the 3 inches high.

"Not again" Tsuna sighed looking at himself; he hadn't realized he was wearing a light blue shirt, along with some white shorts and surprisingly enough black boots. He heard a bark.

"HHHHIIIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked and ran behind a broken tree branch; it was Yamamoto's dog, Jiro Tsuna was relieved then he thought of something, he quickly gather a few broken pieces of sticks and fastened them with blade of grass, he climbed on Jiro and threw the stick with all his might. Jiro barked and ran forward poor Tsuna almost fell of the dog, and after a while did, whilst Jiro was still running, before him he saw a rather large mushroom, with two mushrooms at its side Tsuna could not see who was atop the mushroom but very well knew it smoked as he saw smoke float from it. "Who's there?" the voice sounded it sound annoyed, almost familiar Tsuna thought then realized who's voice it was, he stood on the smaller mushroom and looked over


	4. A Sky Caterpillar's Advice

Tony: Hey guy's I'm here again, with WAY too many idea's than I can chew one I got like 3 more Vocaloid fics and a kuroshitsuji Fic. Anyway here we are.

Tsuna*in an Alice dress* ano Pocket-watch-san owns nothing of KAtekyo if he did he wouldn't be writing Fanficiton now would he.

Tony: Now let's get this show on the road *opens Tsuna in wonderland book*

X~X~X a Sky Caterpillar's Advice X~X~X

Tsuna stood atop a smaller mushroom to peek over the larger mushroom, he immediately saw Yuni in a yellow, white, and orange caterpillar outfit smoking a hookah. Yuni finally noticed Tsuna, and just stared at him with sleepy eyes before finally speaking.

"Whooooo are you?" the Arcobaleno asked, Tsuna tilted his head, "well that's one way to open a conversation" the young boy thought.

"I … I don't really know, I mean I know who I was but I do not know if I'm a different person now as I am now." Tsuna stuttered

"You are not clear, please explain yourself" Yuni said

Tsuna sighed "I do not think I can explain my see, because I'm not myself, you see." Yuni sighed and took another drag on the hookah

"I do not seeeee" she said

Tsuna got a headache now. "Well I can't explain it any more clearly, because I cannot understand it either, being shrunk, grown and stuff, I mean when you change into a butterfly won't you feel strange, at least a little bit?"

Yuni tilted her head and said. "Not at all." Tsuna sighed again

"Well you must feel something, I know I would feel something if it happened to me."

Yuni scoffed "heh, YOU! Who ARE you?" she said puffs of smoke rising from her mouth. Once again at the start of this conversation

Tsuna got a little annoyed and asked "well why don't you tell me who you are first."

Yuni smiled sleepily "Why?" she asked. Another confusing question Tsuna thought, he wasn't going anywhere with Yuni he thought it must have been the hookah. Tsuna sighed and began to walk away; Yuni noticed this and began to wiggle towards the edge of the mushroom.

"Oh you there young boy wait, come back I have something important to say!" Yuni started flailing her arms; Tsuna sighed and began to walk back once again climbing atop the smaller mushroom.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked

"Keep your temper" Yuni said reclining on the mushroom smoke once again flying from her mouth as she smoked more of god-knows-what was in the hookah. Tsuna sighed and got mad but he didn't want to yell at Yuni.

"Is that all!" Tsuna said in a shaky voice trying to contain his anger.

"No" said Yuni now facing him. Tsuna thought he might as well wait, after all without Yuni he might never return to normal size, he wasn't going anywhere anyways. For a couple of minutes, Yuni just smoked more of the hookah and shooting puff of smoke from her mouth, some resembling other Arcobalenos, Skull, Viper, and Colonello. She finally took the hookah out of her mouth and said "So you are changed?" she asked

"I think I am?" Tsuna said, Yuni frowned "I can't remember thing quite clearly" Tsuna said

"Like?" Yuni asked Tsuna sighed

"Like poems and other things." Tsuna said Yuni looked unimpressed she looked at Tsuna "How tall would you like to be?" Tsuna pondered this question for a while

"Well size doesn't really matter, I mean now it doesn't as being three inches high is not a very good height."

Yuni got furious she glared at Tsuna with dagger eyes. "I am exactly 3 inches high and it is a very good height for me!" Yuni stood up (and she was exactly 3 inches high.) Tsuna sighed

"Why does everyone here get so offended easily?" Tsuna asked Yuni, she didn't respond but rather smoked the hookah more; after a few minutes she got up, and crawled off the mushroom. She began to walk away. "Oh and one more thing one side will make you grow tall and the other will make you grow shorter."

"One side of what?" Tsuna asked Yuni looked back

"The mushroom of course" she said and went away. Tsuna looked at the larger mushroom and snapped of two pieces of the fungi, "Ahh which is which" Tsuna said aloud he looked at them both and bit the one he held in his left hand, he immediately shrunk. Tsuna then ate the other half and he began to grow taller than the trees, Tsuna sighed he still had a piece of the mushroom with him; he managed to bite a small portion of it and shrank to hit normal size. Tsuna sighed in relief he kept walking until he reached a house where, a delivery man handed a letter at the door "

For the duchess" he said and ran off. Tsuna saw this and walked closer to the house, smelling black pepper.


	5. Duchess' cooking and The Cheshire Cat

Tony: Sorry people I've been kinda busy to update even though its summer here in Cali but all is well and I'm back in action!

Rosso: we, once again do not own Katekyo or our beloved Tsuna

Tony: Let's move on.

X~X~X~X the Duchess X~X~X~X

Tsuna looked at the house, it was simply a tad bit larger that his own house and smelled of pepper. He knocked timidly before realizing that a lot of noise was being made inside the large home, a baby crying, some meowing, and a few plates crashing and banging against each other. Then the door immediately flew open, three plates came flying out and smashed against a tree. Tsuna peered inside, Inside was a brunette long haired woman wearing all white and holding a baby.

"Bianchi?" Tsuna thought he walked it the door led right into a large kitchen, which was full of smoke from one end to the other; Bianchi was sitting on a three-legged stool in the middle, nursing a baby; the cook (The looked oddly like M.M.) was leaning over the fire, stirring a large cauldron which seemed to be full of soup. Tsuna started to immediately sneeze.

"There too much- ACHOO- pep-ACHOO- per in that soup!" Tsuna said sneezing seeing a cloud of ground pepper forming above; even Bianchi seemed to sneeze from time to time and the baby as well. The only people not sneezing was the cook who was pouring large amounts of pepper into it, and a boy who was fair skinned had pink-black hair with an open purple jacket inside a pink and purple striped shirt purple and pink striped pants cat boots and Pink and purple cat-ears and a tail, smiling from ear to ear.

'Rosso-kun?' Tsuna thought "umm why is that … cat smiling?" Tsuna asked

"Because it is a Cheshire cat and that is why" Said Bianchi "PIG!" Tsuna was a bit thrown off by the remark but realized it was directed at the crying baby. Tsuna felt the need to ask.

"I didn't know Cheshire cats could grin; I didn't know cat COULD grin at all." Tsuna said Bianchi looked at him momentarily and said

"They all can and most of 'em do." She said petting the baby, rather roughly

"I didn't know of any that did." TSuna said looking at the Cat-boy Rosso, who just sat and grinned

"You don't know much" said Bianchi "That much of a fact." Tsuna didn't like her tone of voice, he felt insulted, then a plate went flying above his head. He saw that the cook had stop putting pepper in the soup and began throw everything within her reach, first a few pot's then, saucepans ,plates, cup, spoons. Bianchi didn't seem to mind when the plates and pans hit her. The baby didn't seem to mind or they didn't hurt seeing how much it was crying.

"HEY! Mind where you throwing those things!" Tsuna said in a loud tone of a voice to the cook who threw a fine china teacup at him, Tsuna ducked it barely missing his forehead. The cooked kept throwing for a while hitting the duchess the baby, however the plates never seemed to reach the cat-boy.

"If everyone mined their own damned business the whole world would go faster" Bianchi said with a flip of her hair.

"I don't think that's possib-"

"Oh what do YOU know, silly girl, don't bother me!" Bianchi said, Tsuna sighed there was no point getting to the Duchess then she began to sing shaking the baby every once in awhile

_Speak roughly to your little boy,_

_And beat him when he sneezes:_

_He only does it to annoy,_

_Because he knows it teases_

And then the Cook and the baby sang.

_Wow wow wow_

Then Bianchi sang again, this time tossing the baby up and down

_I speak severely to my boy,_

_I beat him when he sneezes;_

_For he can thoroughly enjoy_

_The pepper when he pleases!_

Bianchi then turned to Tsuna "Here nurse it a bit will you?" she said tossing the baby to Tsuna who barely caught it. "I have to go play croquet with the Queen anyways" Bianchi said leaving the room the cook threw a frying pan and saucer at her but they both missed.

Tsuna held the child for a while, struggling quietly walking out of the home, it struggled and squirmed as Tsuna walked more until he dropped to find out it was no more than a piglet in which It happily trotted off into the forest.

"What the devil?" Tsuna said "why it's a pig!" Tsuna said with much shock

"Why of course it's a pig silly boy" A voice called out. Tsuna turned round the see the Cheshire cat-boy perched upon a high tree. "Why would the Duchess have such a child?"

"uhhh um ok, anyways Cheshire cat do you know where to go next?" Tsuna asked the cat-boy

"That depends really, where is it you want to go?" the Cheshire cat-boy said now laying on its stomach wagging its tail.

"It doesn't matter really as long as-"

"Then it really doesn't matter which path you take?" The cat-boy said

"As long as I get SOMEWHERE!" Tsuna said, the cat-boy smiled at him

"Oh you're sure of getting somewhere." The cat-boy said "Well there are two directions you can takes that path lead to the mad hatter and over THERE leads to the march hare. Pick whom you like they are both mad."

"MAD! I don't want to go with mad people." Tsuna said

"Oh-ho you can't help THAT we're all mad here I'm mad you're mad."

The cat-boy said with a grin. "I'm mad because I wag my tail when angry and growl when pleased!"

"And how am I mad?" Tsuna asked firmly

"You have to be otherwise you wouldn't have come here." The cat-boy said then disappeared with the grin left behind a bit

"Oh by the way, I will see at the queen's croquet ground, when you've gone to play with the queen."

Tsuna kept walking into a direction until he came to a house the said "the March hare." Tsuna peered in the garden there were 3 figures have a grand old time.

X~X~X~X~X

Tony: Sorry please don't pelt me with rocks but my original intention was to make Mukuro the Cheshire cat but I changed my mind because I put him in another roll, s I made my Oc's the Cheshire cat-boy, sorry please don't throw me into a pit of lava.

Acerbus: see ya next time!


End file.
